


start / finish

by memeticallyengineered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Gore, Short One Shot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Summary: Izuru Kamukura wakes up.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Matsuda Yasuke
Kudos: 13





	1. start

Izuru Kamukura opens their eyes.  
The light was overwhelming. A dozen bulbs in a brightly lit surgical room, all glaring into their face. The sound of clapping fills their ears. The whirr of machinery, people talking, clapping, staring.  
They open their mouth and SCREAM. It was a long, drawn-out scream, the scream of someone in unfathomable pain, the pain of being ALIVE and HERE.  
People touch them. Their hair, their face, their skin. The rough fabric of their hospital gown scrapes against the still-raw stitches. It hurts.  
The hot water of the shower stings, the shampoo mixing with the open stitches in a flurry of conflicting sensations and pain. Too much sensation. The scientists don’t seem to care.  
The first scientist attempts to hold their hand. They throw him across the room.  
The world is bright and loud and too much. Izuru decides that they would rather prefer to be alone.


	2. on coffee & scientists

A man visits. He smells of coffee and stale cigarettes, holding a clipboard. He introduces himself as Yasuke Matsuda. The contempt in his voice is audible. Not for Izuru, but for the state that they are in. Frail, helpless, overwhelmed.  
He cleans Izuru’s wounds. Carefully, moving slowly to avoid startling. The antiseptic stings as it hits their skin. They flinch. He strokes their head.  
Later, they can hear Matsuda chastising the scientists for refusing to take care of their project.  
Matsuda brings them water and an educational puzzle book. They solve it quickly and without issue.  
Izuru decides that they like Yasuke Matsuda very much.


	3. on memory & things erased

Izuru sleeps and dreams. Dreams of a school and the people contained within, of a woman with a spaceship hairpin. They dream of the sun, of clear skies.   
It is only later that day when they realize they have never seen any of those things.   
They wonder how long they have been here. How old are they? Did they exist before this? Who are they?  
A person cannot particularly be a person without a purpose. Theirs is to be hope, which leaves little room for personality or interests. They find very little interesting anyway.  
They pick at their dinner, a plate of some sort of meat in red sauce. Analyzing the nutrients proves both boring and useless.  
Izuru decides that they find the idea of a self unfathomable.


	4. finish

“You are talent.”, the scientists say. Izuru listens to them with a bored expression. They stopped paying attention to them a long time ago, at least willingly. They wince and touch the marks on their skin, the Lichtenberg figures still red and raw. Hope must be cultivated. To the staff at Hope’s Peak, pain is just a means to an end.   
Izuru decides that they would very much like to leave.

The click of the recording tape ending echoes throughout the chamber. Izuru’s message was quick and to the point, as expected from someone with so little patience.   
They drop the tape, and then with steady hands open the door to their cell. It was left unlocked, a careless mistake by one of the scientists.  
Izuru hums to themselves. Blood drips from the ice pick in their hand. They decide they would very much like to go home.


End file.
